TEEN TITANS: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manuals
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: Congratulations! You have just been issued with your very own Teen Titan model! Please take some time to read this manual to ensure a long and happy life with your Titan... COMPLETE!
1. ROBIN

_  
Disclaimer__: Much as I'd love to own Robin, I don't nor own any other of the Teen Titans or characters. Boo hoo._

**A/N:** This type of fic has been in several different fandoms, but I've never seen it for TT so I decided to give it a shot with Robin. I believe it started with Theresa Green, with some LOTR units. Unfortunately, she no longer uses so I am only left on other people's words. I have seen this type of fic in Cats and several in Newsies. If anyone has seen any in TT, please let me know. I'd love to read them. Anyway, without further ado, may I present "Robin Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual"!

**-TT-**

**ROBIN OWNER'S GUIDE AND MAINTENANCE MANUAL**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Teen Titan, ROBIN. We would appreciate it greatly if you would take the time to read this manual (below) to ensure you have a trouble-free (excepting fangirl attacks) long life with your model.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION **

Name: Robin, the Boy Wonder. (A.K.A. Dick Grayson)

Type: Human Being (Male)

Manufacturing Company: Titans Go! Inc.

Height: Five foot 3 inches

Controls: Your ROBIN unit is voice-activated for your enjoyment and his modes can be switched by a cute little switch on his back.

**ACESSESORIES **

Your ROBIN unit usually stays in his uniform no matter what (even when he sleeps, ugh!) but as of the episode Quest (season four) we know he has several spares. (cough a lot! cough)

**Mask**: The mask is for protecting ROBIN from the evil bad guys finding out his identity/driving fangirls crazy over what color his eyes really are. (The mask is white with black rims)

**Cape**: This black and yellow cape only goes down to his back, but when he lets it completely cover his shoulders, who does he look like? (coughBATScough) It also has titanium in it, protecting him even from fire! (As seen in Winner Take All)

**Body Suit**: The suit is green, red, and yellow with his R insignia on the left side of his chest. (Made of spandex, only true men can wear it!)

**Belt**: Looking a lot like the Bat's belt, ROBIN owns a small yellow utility belt that hooks around his waist (adjustable waistband!) and carries all his secret gadgets. Even we don't know how many he has. (Includes Birdarangs and grappling hooks)

**Shoes**: Neat black high tops, with steel toes for kickin' bad guy butt! The steel toes are "extra boxy"!

**Gloves**: These green gloves go up to his elbows and protect his hands from anything, whether it's villainy behavior and gardening. They're also quite stretchy, (it's the spandex)

Note: Remove clothes for CLEANING PURPOSES ONLY!!

**SETTINGS**

ROBIN can be a very complicated Titan (though not as much as Raven) because of his dark background. So here are some settings to switch him to whatever mode you please.

**Boy Wonder**: In this settings, ROBIN will be in his usual Titan outfit and pretty happy. (He is sometimes portrayed slightly younger since this setting was created when he was still in Gotham)

**Apprentice:** For this setting, ROBIN is cranky, under Slade's control, forced to steal and lie. It is recommended not to put ROBIN in this mode because it causes stress to him, Starfire, the team, the city, you…basically everyone but Slade. In this mode, he will be wearing something like his old uniform, but outfitted slightly different and in Slade's colors.

**Red X: **This mode is highly stressful for ROBIN and Co. and is not to be attempted. In short, ROBIN gets heavily obsessed with Slade, dresses up as a villain to capture, but Slade finds out anyway and ROBIN loses complete trust in his friends. He will be wearing a long black cape with a suit, Xiothium belt, and a skull mask with a big red X on the face, (hence the name, 'Red X')

**Titan Leader**: This is the recommended mode. In this mode, ROBIN behaves as the titan we all love. (Usual uniform) He is a little obsessive at times, but all you need is a Titan dog-pile and he stays down.

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

Your ROBIN model is designed to be as user-friendly as possible. Although we recommend not hugging him too often, he gets cranky, (unless it's from Starfire) If you wanted a huggable model, you should've gotten Beast Boy or Starfire (STAFIRE models are 25 off this month, hurry to order!) Here are some of ROBIN's traits…

**Leader**: Your ROBIN unit is a born leader and will lead your team through any dangers efficiently.

**Instructor:** Kudos! Your new ROBIN model is one of the greatest kung fu masters in the world. No longer will you have to worry about the school bully, ROBIN will have you trained to the finest. (And if you're not good enough, he'll do it for you. He does fight crime you know)

**Teddy Bear: **Yes, we all get scared and therefore all need a time to hide behind someone. Solution when you see a scary movie? Grab ROBIN'S cape and hide your face behind it. Or if worst comes to worst, grab his waist and hug him tightly. Either way works (and you get to snuggle with ROBIN, yum!)

-Note: make sure the STARFIRE unit is not around so that she does not become jealous.

**Daredevil**: Come on, who else would jump off a building to save someone? (And figure out how not to die on the way down, that's true talent) ROBIN is called the Boy Wonder for a reason.

**CAPACTIBITLITY WITH OTHER MODELS**

Since ROBIN is an all around friendly guy, he gets along with nearly all the members of his team, (excepting CYBORG and his little spats) It is a well-known fact that ROBIN also loves STARFIRE. Unfortunately, he's too shy to say anything. (Or he'll make up an excuse about villains finding out and hurting her etc.) Anyway, if you really want to see some action, have STARFIRE fake her death and ROBIN will kiss her. The fluffiness is almost too cute!

The only people ROBIN does NOT get along with are villains. Do NOT under ANY circumstances get him near the SLADE model, (unless you want to see Apprentice Pt. 1&2 acted out for you) If ROBIN sees any villains, he will most likely kick their butts while thinking up a good quip. He's good at that.

Note- If easily jealous, do not let ROBIN get around STARFIRE

**FAQ**

Q) Is ROBIN a wimp for not telling Star that he likes her?

A) outraged HOW DARE YOU CALL ROBIN WIMPY? HE IS AWESOME AND A BOY WONDER AND YOU **WILL** SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!! huffs

Q) Where are ROBIN'S other clothes? All he has is a LOT of uniforms.

A) Unfortunately, that's all ROBIN wears; his uniform. He is even seen sleeping in them. However, you can buy the "Quest" outfit (white Karate uniform) Just call 1-800-ROBIN-OUTFITS

Q) Why is ROBIN wearing green shorts instead of pants?

A) He is obviously in Boy Wonder mode so he is still in Gotham. Switch him to Titan Leader and everything will be hunky-dunky.

Note- Switch is on back

Q) Hunky-Dunky?

A) Don't question my vocabulary.

Q) Why is ROBIN taller in his Red X mode?

A) Because the animation people made Red X taller to hide that it's ROBIN, it's kind of a glitch.

Q) Why does Robin wear clothing that makes him look like a traffic light?

A) HOW DARE YOU INSULT ROBIN! HE IS AMAZING! It reminds him of his past, haven't you ever read the comics? (Stupid person…)

**TROUBLESHOOTING**

**Problem:** My ROBIN unit is missing! He went on a mission at five in the morning (that Slade is a total insomniac) and hasn't answered his communicator!

**Solution:** Most likely, you have been imbedded with microscopic probes attached to your blood cells and he is being blackmailed to become Slade's apprentice. Don't panic. Just get a CYBORG unit to create a machine to get rid of the probes and then go on a rescue mission to save ROBIN! (Then have a waffle party afterwards D)

**Problem:** My ROBIN unit isn't wearing green (Just yellow, black and red), looks a whole lot younger, and keeps yelling "Batman, let's go!"

**Solution:** You have accidentally been issued with a TIM DRAKE model. This is not uncommon because he is the third Robin. (Be thankful it wasn't a JASON TODD model, one that only experienced owners can control) Call 1-800-ROBIN-ERRORS to get a refund.

**Problem**: ROBIN is in the Titan Leader mode, but he is still obsessed with SLADE!

**Solution**: Get STARFIRE to give him a hug and tell him "he's never alone" and all that fluff. If he doesn't respond, get RAVEN or CYBORG to remind him of what happened "last time" That will usually get his attention.

**Problem**: ROBIN refuses to go on vacation with me. He says "heroes don't take vacations"

**Solution**: Yes, ROBIN is very persistent on that subject. You can fix that though; hire a villain to attack Jump, get him captured, get him un-captured but still tell ROBIN about some dude in "insert vacation spot here" who sent him. ROBIN will pack in a flash.

**FINAL NOTE**

We at Titans Go! Inc. hope you and your ROBIN model enjoy many long years together and order more Teen Titans models soon. (Don't forget about our STARFIRE sale!)

Note- Please remember ROBIN is one of the more popular models and there is a chance of fangirl mobbing. (Although not as much as Slade) Please take any precautions necessary.

**-TT-**

**A/N:** There are a couple tributes in this fic.

1)The "extra boxy" thing with Robin's shoes is a tribute to my big sister. She said it to my dad after seeing an XB on the back of a square car. "What do you think that XB stands for?" "Extra boxy!" She said it in a really funny accent too!

2)Under OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS (Daredevil) the "jump off a building to save someone and figure how not to die on the way down" is quoting David Slack (one of the writers of the TT episodes)

Now onto other things… I'd like to do Starfire model someday and maybe do some Seussical models later on. (Probably Horton and Mayzie) Yeah, so that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading!

AdrenalineRush16


	2. STARFIRE

_  
Disclaimer__: Don't own the Teen Titans, not now, not ever.  
_

**A/N: I just want to say a BIG thank you to those who reviewed ROBIN. Wow, I had no idea people would like it so much. You guys are so sweet! Anyway, so here is STARFIRE. I worked really hard on this because I wanted to post it right away so that you awesome people can read it. :) And that reminds me of another thank you; to my big sister, for helping me with the FAQ's. It is much appreciated! Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you read this fic. May I now proudly present, STARFIRE: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual!**

**-TT-  
**

**STARFIRE OWNER'S GUIDE AND MAINTENANCE MANUAL**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Teen Titan, STARFIRE We would appreciate it greatly if you would take the time to read this manual (below) to ensure you have a long, trouble-free (excepting sex-crazed boy attacks) life with your model.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION**

Name: STARFIRE, alien powerhouse. Occasionally called Koriand'r

Type: Tamaranean Female (alien)

Manufacturing Company: Titans Go! Inc.

Height: 5 foot 11.5 inches

Controls: Your STARFIRE unit is voice-activated for your enjoyment and her modes can be switched by a cute little switch on her back.

**ACCSESSORIES **

Like all of our Titans, STARFIRE rarely changes unless for a special occasion. (like her wedding or prom.) But occasionally, she will, so here are your choices.

**Battle/Pajama/Relaxation/Regular Outfit**: Your STARFIRE unit comes in a purple halter top with a purple tinted chest plate. Her mini skirt and tall boots will be the same color with lavender tips. She will be wearing a lavender belt above her skirt and armor-type gloves (with no fingers) made of the same material as her chest plate. She has dark green balls on her armor; one in the center of her chest plate and the other two on the top of her hands. She also has a lavender arm band on her right arm.

**Wedding Dress**: (As seen in Betrothed) This dress is a pearly white and has a lavender belt diagonally going down with three stripes. Her chest plate, gloves, boots, and arm band remain the same.

**Tamaranean Princess**: (As seen only in Go!) This is similar to her regular purple outfit except that the skirt, top, and boots are a dark purple and periwinkle-tinted armor covers her arms and gloves. She is wearing an extra piece of armor on her shoulders and has a crown covering the edges of her face.

**Evening Gown**: (As seen in Date With Destiny) Alternatively called her prom dress. ("This 'prom' is some sort of a duel yes? Robin eagerly accepts!") It is a pink spaghetti strap dress that goes down to her ankles. She will be wearing silver high heels with that along with long white gloves.

**SETTINGS**

Well, we would all just get bored with just one personality type wouldn't we? Well, if we can change personalities, shouldn't our models? Yes, they should. So here are the modes in which you can switch STARFIRE to.

**Koriand'r**: Koriand'r is the Tamaranean word for STARFIRE. In this mode, STARFIRE will be wearing her Tamaranean Princess outfit and unless she kisses our ROBIN unit, she will be speaking Tamaranean. So unless you want to hear Tamaranean swearing don't put her in that mode or get a ROBIN model. (You can buy STARFIRE and ROBIN in a set now! Hurry, this will only last a short time!)

**Titan**: This is the sweet loveable STARFIRE we all know. She will be sweet although at times naïve. She'll care deeply about everyone and give bone-crushing hugs to everyone, whether they want them or not. She will be wearing her Battle/Pajama/Relaxation/Regular outfit. She will also be crushing on Robin.

**Titananimal (Cat)**: (As seen in Bunny Raven) A new setting comes to Titans Go! Inc. The Titanamals! Your STARFIRE unit will be transformed into an orange cat with black stripes, yet still wearing her regular purple outfit. It is recommended that you give her a ball of yarn. That makes her happy, and not angry. (It's not pretty when STARFIRE is angry, she calls you bad names in Tamaranean)

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

Your STARFIRE model is designed to be user-friendly like all our Titan models and is really the friendliest one you can get. So here are some of her traits…

**Friendly**: Yes, STARFIRE is our friendliest unit. She always wants to make sure that you are okay and will often give you bone-crushing hugs whether you are okay or not. So you either should a) convince her that you are always alright b) deal with the hugs or c) get another unit. (If you dislike hugs you should get a RAVEN unit. Why you got a STARFIRE unit is kind of stupid if you don't like hugs. Silly customers…)

**Emotional**: Tamaranean powers are fueled by emotions. Therefore, STARFIRE is often very emotional (unlike Raven) and can be slightly bipolar. She tends to be very loving and happy, but if she gets into a Mad Tamaranean mode….well, watch out! Avoid this at all costs. (See Troubleshooting if this occurs)

**Sacrificing**: Who else would sacrifice her happiness for her planet? STARFIRE is willing to do anything for her friends and that includes you (provided you aren't a villain). Consider yourself very lucky.

**Teacher**: Having trouble with French or Spanish? Why not learn Tamaranean? You'll impress everyone with your newfound language ability! (So what if a total of three people on the planet speak that language? What's your point?)

**CAPABITLIY WITH OTHER MODELS**

STARFIRE loves practically everyone; (except villains) she'll give anyone a hug or is willing to be anyone's friend. She is also very forgiving to people, especially to her sister Blackfire. So you can have STARFIRE around practically anyone except villains. Particularly these two…

Slade: Do not let STARFIRE get a hold of Slade. She will go into Mad Tamaranean mode and that is not pretty. (Yeah, never kidnap a Tamaranean's boyfriend…)

Kitten: The only thing worse than having her by Slade is letting go around Kitten. If STARFIRE hates anyone, it is Kitten. If STARFIRE finds Kitten, she will ruin Kitten's dress and attempt to kill her. (Female jealousy, it's a scary thing)

-Note: See the Troubleshooting section if STARFIRE gets around Slade or Kitten

**FAQ**

Q) What is the Mad Tamaranean mode? Or do I not want to know?.....

A) Put STARFIRE by a KITTEN model flirting with a ROBIN unit and you will find out. (It is not recommended however considering it causes a lot of stress to the STARFIRE unit and she may crash.)

Q) Why are lasers coming out of STARFIRE'S eyes? I thought she could only shoot starbolts out of her hands?

A) We have lately updated STARFIRE to after the episode Transformation. Tamaraneans go through a transformation, same as human's puberty. Except we don't get green lasers coming out of our eyes. ~sigh~ Too bad.

Q) Why is STARFIRE only speaking Tamaranean?

A) Because she hasn't kissed ROBIN yet. Tamaraneans can learn any language through lip contact. If you don't have a ROBIN unit yet, (note the key word on_ yet_. Order now!) switch STARFIRE from Koriand'r mode to Titan

Q) Is STARFIRE'S food edible?

A) For most humans, no. Apparently her Pudding of Sadness tasted like "cream of toenails" (Divide & Conquer) and her Stewed Grunthmek (Crash) made Cyborg throw up. Terra seems to be the only one who likes her food. (Terra likes the taste of sushi and ice cream mixed together, go figure huh?)

Q) My STARFIRE unit is really mopey and won't cheer up. She says she misses her friends. What do I do?

A) Yes, STARFIRE is very attached to her friends. We advise that you get some more Titan models (the more the merrier!) to help her, if you can not always be with her.

Q) Which models should I get her?

A) Really any of the Titans. It depends on what type of a relationship you want. The recemended are ROBIN, RAVEN, or CYBORG. With ROBIN, it's a lot of cute and fluffy love with those two. RAVEN and STARFIRE will shop and meditate together. CYBORG and STARFIRE weight lift together and STARFIRE teaches him Tamaranean. Pick your cuteness!

**TROUBLESHOOTING**

**Problem**: Uh, STARFIRE got around Kitten and now she is trying to kill her.

**Solution**: Tisk tisk, we told you not to. We're sorry, but when STARFIRE is angry, nothing under the sun can stop her. (Mad Tamaranean Mode) You can only hope she doesn't actually kill Kitten and only hands her over to the police. (But just in case, have ROBIN around anyway)

**Problem**: STARFIRE has black hair, purple eyes, and keeps saying "Sister, dear"

**Solution**: Uh oh, you have accidentally been issued a BLACKFIRE model. This can be common considering the two are sisters. You can return BLACKFIRE for a small refund, or keep her.

-Note: Unless you are an experienced owner, we recommend you send BLACKFIRE back. She can be a bit of a handful.

**Problem**: STARFIRE just got a transmission from Tamaran to return immediately to wed. Is that true?

**Solution**: NO! Do not let her do it! Well, you could, because someone should throw Blackfire off the throne (Blackfire has crowned herself Grand Ruler of Tamaran and is being, as always, a tyrant) Either ignore it, or save Tamaran from destruction. Just make sure that STARFIRE and everybody knows that the Drenthax army is really a fake.

**Problem**: Is there really a day for destroying curtains? STARFIRE says it's called Gorb-Gorb

**Solution**: No, there is not. Most likely a BEAST BOY unit has a SILKIE unit and has given SILKIE to STARFIRE. SILKIE is perfectly harmless (unless he's hungry) and it is recommended you keep him. He provides an excellence companion for STARFIRE.

-Note: SILKIE eats Zorka berries

**FINAL NOTE**

We at Titans Go! Inc. hope you and your STARIFRE model enjoy many long years together and order more Teen Titans models soon. (Heh, very soon)

Note- Please remember STARFIRE is a very attractive alien and there is a chance that some sex-crazed males (boys seem to find aliens hot. Go figure...) may come after her. STARFIRE is a very capable girl, but just in case, keep ROBIN around.

* * *

**A/N: Terra's up next! I think I'll have fun doing her. After that, I'm not sure what Titan to do. I know I'm going to do them all eventually, but do any of you guys have a preference? (This is out of the regular Titans, please no requests for villains or honory Titans. I'll do that later) I'm thinking of Beast Boy, but if you guys have a specific one you want up soon, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Anyway, ****reviews make me happy. *nudge* ;) Also, if you had a part you really liked, tell me! Not just for my ego-stroking purposes (Heh) but also so that I might be able to incorporate them into another model. So yeah. Thanks for reading!**

**AdrenalineRush16  
**

**P.S. I decided to make this into a series, (obviously) because it would cut down on space and you can see all the models at one place. Also, I had no idea how to explain her glove type things so I'm sorry that the description is so bad. I also forgot to add Titananimal for Robin's manual. Sorry!**


	3. BEAST BOY

_Disclaimer__: Really wishing I owned TT right now; then I could make a lot on these models! :D As it is, I only get reviews. Oh well, they're just as good!  
_

**A/N: **Okay, I am SOOOOO SORRY for being on hiatus for so long; I had a writer's block and I'm kind of in another fandom now. But _anonymus_ just reviewed and it made me want to start up again. And I lied last time; I'm doing BB instead of TERRA. Heh, ;)

A BIG THANK YOU to G. Login and RandomChi for giving me some ideas; it made writing this a LOT easier. So, this is you awesome reviewer's Christmas gift because ya'll have been really good! ;) May I proudly present; BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!

Note: Guys, I really hope you like this, cuz I just spent that last hour and a half writing it instead of doing homework. So enjoy it! x( JK. ;)

* * *

**BEAST BOY: OWNER'S GUIDE AND MAINTENANCE MANUAL **

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Teen Titan, BEAST BOY. We would appreciate it greatly if you would take the time to read this manual (below) to ensure you have a trouble-free (excepting fangirl attacks) long life with your model.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION**

**Name**: BEAST BOY: Shape-shifter Supreme. AKA: Garfield/Gar Logan.

**Type**: Human (?) Male

**Manufacturing Company**: Titans Go! Inc.

**Height**: 5.1"

**Controls**: Your BEAST BOY unit is voice-activated for your enjoyment and his modes can be switched by a cute little switch on his back.

**ACCESSORIES **

Like all of our Titans, BEAST BOY rarely changes unless for a special occasion, which we can not think of at the moment. If we do, we'll let you know…

**Mask:** It is purple and gray, (Doom Patrol colors) and covers the top part of his head. This really doesn't help protect his identity, because obviously, the rest of him is green. (Stupid creators) So really, the mask is for show; end of story.

_Note: BEAST BOY'S mask is only used when he is a part of the Doom Patrol_

**Gloves:** For some reason, BB doesn't mind wearing big silver gloves that make his hands look twice as big as they should be. Go figure huh?

**Belt**: BEAST BOY'S belt is silver like his gloves and has an emergency alarm in the circle in the middle, as do all of the Titan's.

**Shoes**: Big and clunky, just like ROBIN'S (Big and clunky shoes tend to run in our units) They are silver on the bottom with a maroon and black stripes on the top.

**Bodysuit**: True men wear bodysuits. BEAST BOY is a true man (who happens to be green). BEAST BOY'S bodysuit is maroon and black covering his whole body. The torso is mostly maroon and the black is everywhere else.

**SETTINGS**

BEAST BOY has a colorful personality; unfortunately, not everyone wants every part of the personality at the same time. So we designed a set of modes to help you determine what you want BEAST BOY to act like.

**Titan**: This is the BB we know and love; pointy ears and all; "Chicks dig the pointy ears"

**The Beast**: (As seen in "The Beast Within") BEAST BOY will look like something out of a horror movie in this mode, so we highly suggest not setting it to this one. He will be a huge green monster and obviously not himself. He'll also have a bit of a, well, anger issue. It causes a lot of stress to your model and most likely yourself, so please, do NOT use this mode!

**Beast Boy Wonder**: (As seen in the "Quest") BEAST BOY in this mode will look like himself except in a ROBIN outfit. He comes in a little hoop for STARFIRE to hold and him to jump through. Aww!

**Titananimal**: (As seen in "Bunny Raven") Well, BB isn't an actual animal for this setting, he's more of a lamp and other random appliances, such as a paint brush or a telephone. Either way, he's still green and he can still function, so it's really funny!

**Bunny Suit**: (As seen in "Mother Mae-Eye") BEAST BOY doesn't like this mode a lot, because he is in a huge pink bunny suit (which is very amusing!) If you don't mind getting BB embarrassed, go ahead and flip that switch! (Just don't eat any of his pie, unless you too want a pink bunny suit)

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

BEAST BOY is very friendly, especially if you are a female. If you want him to really like you; never mention TERRA and flatter him incessantly.

**Puppy**: Honestly, who wouldn't want a cute little green puppy? And if you're allergic, he'll change into a cute little green _kitty_ instead! What's not to like here?

**Joker**: BB's jokes can be a little, um, shall we say, _lame_ at times, but they are sure to cheer you up anyway! ;)

**Romantic**: BEAST BOY is very romantic; he'll even put on a French costume and put a rose in his mouth to impress you! Aww, how sweet.

**COMPACTIBITLITY WITH OTHER MODELS**

BEAST BOY likes pretty much everyone except villains. He tends to bug RAVEN and CYBORG though, so don't let him near those two a lot. ROBIN and he….well, there's not a whole lot with those two, but they get along pretty well. Him and STARFIRE are pals.

_Note: BB also likes Silkie a lot._

_2nd Note: Don't let BEAST BOY get around SLADE; he hates SLADE'S guts and it is not a pretty site when those two get together._

**FAQ**

Q) Why did you add The Beast mode if you didn't want us to use it?

A) Well, uh, that's uh….classified! Yes classified. Can't answer it, sorry!

Q) Why is BEAST BOY so sad?

A) He could be mourning the loss of TERRA; it is a very sad issue with him.

Q) How do I cheer him up?

A) Buy a TERRA model! ~fake cheesy grin~ That'll make him very happy!

Q) Who is this "she" BEAST BOY keeps drooling over?

A) A "land vehicle" as STARFIRE puts it or just a moped. BB's obsessed with the little suckers.

Q) Why?

A) Cuz that's juts the way he is!

**TROUBLESHOOTING**

**Problem: **BEAST BOY is talking strangely.

**Solution: **Most likely he put his mouth on backwards. It'll wear off in a few days, don't worry.

**Problem: **Heh, I sorta/accidentally/kinda put BB in The Beast mode and now he's running rampant about the city.

**Solution**: ~sigh~ Tisk tisk. We warned you. You'll have to call up the Titan's for the antidote, cuz we sure as heck don't have it!

_Note: The Titan's phone number is on the back of this manual._

**Problem**: What's up with BB and mopeds?

**Solution**: Yes, BEAST BOY loves mopeds with a passion, we have no idea why. It's the way he is. Or it's because he's a boy.

**Problem**: BB keeps whining about not having a moped; what should I do?

**Solution**: Tell him to get a job and earn one.

_Note: Don't let him get a job at Mega Meaty Meat; trust us, it's not a good idea._

**FINAL NOTE**

We at Titans Go! Inc. hope you and your BEAST BOY model enjoy many long years together and order more Teen Titans models soon. :D

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and for being so patient! Merry Christmas!

AdrenalineRush16


	4. RAVEN

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

_Author's Note_: Oookay, been three months since I updated. Heh. :D Sorry everyone.

Thanks to camry72 for her helpful review, Green Gallant for some good advice (and nice conversation, :D), ActionFry & G. Login for making me start up again, everyone who has reviewed, and my dear sister (who is nothing like Blackfire) for helping me with the Troubleshooting. All of you are very kind. :) I hope you enjoy RAVEN! (ActionFry, TERRA is next, don't worry)

* * *

**RAVEN: OWNER'S GUIDE AND MATINENCE MANUAL**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Teen Titan, RAVEN. We would appreciate it greatly if you would take the time to read this manual (below) to ensure you have a trouble-free (excepting fanboy attacks) long life with your model.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION**

**Name**: Raven Roth

**Type**: Human (?) Female

**Manufacturing Company**: Titans Go! Inc.

**Height**: 5.1"

**Controls**: Your RAVEN unit is voice-activated for your enjoyment and her modes can be switched by a cute little switch on her back.

**ACCESSORIES **

RAVEN has her own sense of style; blue, blue, and more blue. Change is rare. Although she can come in different colors depending on her mode.

**Cloak**: RAVEN'S cloak is always blue, unless she is in a mood swing or feeling very pure (in that case, its white). It keeps her warm, during the cold weather and it is a perfect place to hide behind or in. Her hood also provides a mysterious look to melt into.

**Belt:** RAVEN'S belt is thin and has four small circles on it. The circles are black and red inside the golden rims.

**Broach: **RAVEN'S broach is black and red, with gold rims around it. It has a black raven in the center and holds her cloak together. It also has a buzzer in it so that RAVEN knows when there is trouble, without having to be in the tower.

**Boots**: Ankle high blue boots, match RAVEN'S cloak beautifully, showing off her small feet.

**Leotard**: If RAVEN was a gymnast, she'd be all set for the tumbling floor! (Well, provided she pulled her hair up and added some sparkle, but we digress) Her leotard is black and long sleeved (turtle-neck too).

**Top Hat**: This black hat actually belongs to the Amazing Mambo, but RAVEN stole it at the end of Bunny Raven. So, she'll only have it when you switch her into Titananimal mode (see below for details).

**SETTINGS**

Although RAVEN tends to be bit monotone and dry, at times (coughMOSTOFTHETIMEcough) she can change personalities at times. Feel free to change her modes to fit your needs!

**Titananimal**: (Bunny Raven) RAVEN tends to be a little, um, grumpy in the setting. But, considering she is a white fluffy rabbit in a blue cloak, we'd be a little grumpy too. She is very cute though, (but don't tell her that, she'll get mad, and we don't like it when RAVEN is mad)

**Newscaster**: (257-494) This is for the RAVENxBEAST BOY shippers! (BEAST BOY is also a newscaster) RAVEN wears an extremely boring green/gray jacket over her leotard with her broach on the flap of the jacket. We do not recommend this setting, unless you want to be told that TV rots your brain.

**White Raven**: (Numerous episodes) This for when RAVEN gets all purified and outfit turns white (her hair grows out too). RAVEN is usually happier in this mode and will even hug ROBIN! (However, we at TitansGo! Inc. do not take responsibility for shipping wars over this fact)

**Wintersuit: **(Stranded)Hey, even RAVEN gets cold sometimes! She wears a blue leotard, and her usual cloak (both fringed in her). She also wears blue gloves (with fur on the wrists) with black tights.

**Birthmark Outfit**: (Birthmark) This setting causes major stress for RAVEN, because she wears a very skimpy version of her usual leotard; it is split in half, so that it looks like she's wearing a bikini and the marks of Trigon are all over her body. Her lavender hair is also Terra-length with her belt hanging on her.

**Various Moods**: (Nevermore) This is for when you want RAVEN to be giggly, rude, knowledgeable, timid, brave, etc. Her cloak and overall color is the only thing that changes. Enjoy!

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

Your RAVEN model is designed to be user-friendly like all our Titan models, although she tends be very sarcastic at times. Heh, it's not a glitch, just canon. So anyway, here are some of her traits…

**Sarcastic**: Yes, one of RAVEN'S big traits is sarcasm. Good or bad? Well, we'll let you decide. It's great for insults, just don't use it too much, or she'll turn her sarcasm on _you_, (beware).

**Caring**: Yes, even RAVEN will show emotion at times and when she does, you'll see that she is very kind and loving teammate, however much she tries to hide it.

**Loving**: It is one of the biggest controversies in the TT universe: who does RAVEN belong with? Well, none of us know, that's for you fans to decide. RAVEN will go with whoever you choose. Either way, she'll love him!

**Sacrificing**: Well, all of the Titans would gladly sacrifice themselves for their teammates but we think that RAVEN wins in the overall-bigness-of-sacrifice contest (although ROBIN comes in a very close second). RAVEN will sacrifice herself for her teammates and the world. How great can you get?

**Problem-solver**: RAVEN is a guaranteed problem-solver. Or, rather, most of the time she is. Sometimes she makes things worse with her wit, but we didn't say that.

**CAPABILITY WITH OTHER MODELS**

**Teammates**: RAVEN tends to be a bit iffy when it comes to other models, but generally, she'll get along fine with the other Titans. Although, BB does bug her with his idiocy (she said it, we didn't) and TERRA in Traitor Mode will send RAVEN over the edge, so it really depends on the mode of both models. Provided TERRA isn't in Traitor Mode and BEAST BOY isn't trying to hit on her or in Joker Mode, RAVEN should be fine with all her teammates.

**Honorary Titans**: Not much to say here, except that RAVEN has a crush on Aqualad and it is rumored that she and Jericho have a 'thing' as well.

**Villains**: RAVEN is a good, villains are evil. The two don't mix. Therefore, RAVEN doesn't like villains. Keep them apart (although that may be hard to do, considering she saves Jump City from them all the time). RAVEN has a special bone(s) to pick with Slade, Mambo, and Trigon. Slade because, well, he's Slade and he turned TERRA evil and kidnapped ROBIN; pretty obvious. Mambo turned her into a rabbit; you can guess her reaction. Trigon because he's her evil father and if you don't know why she hates him, go watch the fourth season (and shame on you for calling yourself a TT fanatic).

**FAQ **

Q) Does RAVEN like kids?

A) Well, it is an unresolved question, since she doesn't seem to, but she is a great babysitter.

Q) So, RAVEN will babysit my siblings/kids for me?

A) Yup! She'll also protect them from Mallah, the Brotherhood of Evil's giant gorilla.

Q) RAVEN keeps talking about some portal and the end of the world: is she turning emo or is it something?

A) NO YOU IDOT! RAVEN is a portal for Trigon (her demon father) to get into this world to destroy the universe. Didn't you watch season four?

Q) Uh, RAVEN has crazy red marks on her skin; is she into tattoos?

A) ~sigh~ You really didn't watch season four did you?

Q) Can RAVEN drive?

A) According to Revved Up she can.

**TROUBLESHOOTING **

**Problem**: RAVEN caught me in her room and now she's starting to get two extra red eyes; what should I do?

**Solution**: Apologize profusely and promise to never do it again. Then get her chocolates; she likes those.

**Problem**: RAVEN seems to be in love!

**Solution**: Uh oh, is the boy a guy named Melchior? If so, get her away from him! He is an evil dragon from a book, trying to get loose so he can wreak havoc on the world!

**Problem**: RAVEN is wearing pink and acting really giggly.

**Solution**: She is in Various Moods: Pink mode, so that's perfectly normal (for Happy, at least).

**Problem**: RAVEN is acting like STARFIRE!

**Solution**: Ever heard of the Puppet King; he may have switched their bodies. Have no fear; let them have their little "bonding" time and then they'll save the day with their new knowledge of each other.

**FINAL NOTE**

We at Titans Go! Inc. hope you and your RAVEN model enjoy many long years together and order more Teen Titans models soon. :D

* * *

_Author's Note: _I apologize ahead of time if I missed anything. If anyone has any good ideas for the CYBORG and TERRA models, I'd love to hear them. Reviews would be nice as well. :D

Until next time!

AdrenalineRush16


	5. TERRA

_Disclaimer: DC Comics own TT and Theresa Green owns the original idea for these models. Does the name Adren appear anywhere there? Nope, didn't think so!_

**A/N:** ActionFry, I'm sorry this is so late. I hope you like it anyway (if you still read this fic.) Thanks for all of you who reviewed to the last chapter!

Oh and FYI, I didn't put the ACCESSORIES part in this one because Terra doesn't really have a set piece of accessories. So, if you noticed that was gone, that's the reason. :) Troubleshooting is also unusually short, but that's cuz I've got more FAQ's than usual.

Sorry ahead of time if I forgot anything. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

**TERRA: OWNER'S GUIDE AND MATINENCE MANUAL**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Teen Titan, TERRA. We would appreciate it greatly if you would take the time to read this manual (below) to ensure you have a trouble-free (excepting fanboy attacks) long life with your model.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION**

**Name**: Tara Markov AKA Terra

**Type**: Human, Female

**Manufacturing Company**: Titans Go! Inc.

**Height**: 5.1"

**Controls**: Your TERRA unit is voice-activated for your enjoyment and her modes can be switched by a cute little switch on her back.

**SETTINGS**

TERRA is probably the Titan that changed the most clothes. Whoot for TERRA'S sense of style! ;) Her clothes change depending on her setting, or mode. Here is a list of all of them:

***Runaway**: (As seen in Terra) Poor TERRA; alone in the world with no one to care for her. 'Tis a terribly cruel world… ~sniff~ Buuuut, anyway; TERRA wears denim shorts, brown boots, cut off black short sleeve, and a gray undershirt.

In this mode, TERRA will most likely be very hip and cool and although she wants friends, she'll seem very insecure. Owners are advised to use caution when dealing with Runaway TERRA.

**Titan**: (As seen in Titan Rising, Betrayal, and Winner Take All) TERRA'S most famous outfit; her brown boots, bulky brown gloves, black cut off quarter length top, complete with a yellow T in the center. Blue goggles and a brown belt accompany this outfit.

In this mode, TERRA is very sure of herself, and though a traitor, still cares about certain members of the team (cough**BeastBoy**cough). If you can talk TERRA out of leaving Slade, this is the best mode to be in.

**Apprentice**: (As seen in Aftershock parts one and two) Uh oh, traitor time! TERRA is adorned in what looks to be strips of white cloth all over her legs and arms. She is wearing steel shoes, metal kneepads, elbow pads & shoulder pads, along with a metal breastplate and silver belt. (All of this is silver.) She is also wearing black briefs and black gloves. Her breastplate has a huge Slade insignia on it.

Obviously in this mode, she is completely against the Titans and there is a good chance of her attempting to kill them. This mode is not recommended at all.

****Schoolgirl**: (As seen in Things Change) Another mode, highly recommended to not use. It causes deep stress towards Beast Boy and considering that TERRA has no idea who she is (and hangs around bratty friends) it is just a bad mode overall.

TERRA however, does not look wholly bad. She wears a white blouse, Mary Jane style navy shoes, along with a navy blue skirt. A bit weird for TERRA, but we think that she pulls off the look quite well. -cheesy smile-

*****This mode comes with a big backpack, containing a white rob, sleeping bag, flashlight, and a yellow headset.

******This mode comes with a navy book, though we have no idea what subject it is for.

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

Though modes often dictate how TERRA behaves and acts, here are some of her most common traits:

**Sacrificing**: C'mon people! She basically let herself die to save the city and to redeem herself. Seriously, that's up there with Raven when ya think about it.

**Hip**: TERRA is just one of those girls who just knows what is cool. Not that she's a prom queen or anything, but according to the Titans, she's pretty hip. (Just don't ask Raven.)

**Brave**: It goes hand-in-hand with the sacrificing thing. TERRA will plunge into battle with the Titans without hesitating and she is brave enough to say when she has messed up.

**Friendly**: TERRA is an all-around friendly girl, who can get friends pretty easily because of her outgoing personality. Whether or not she can keep those friends is less certain.

**Outgoing**: This Titan (unit) is fun loving and willing to try anything. Whether it is new food or a theme park, TERRA knows how to have fun!

**COMPATIBILITY WITH OTHER MODELS **

TERRA gets along with almost everyone on the Titans West team, except RAVEN that is. (Though the girls warm to each other eventually.) She and BEAST BOY are _especially_ close. (This of course is before TERRA betrays them all.)

TERRA and SLADE- well, let's just say they shouldn't be near each other…ever.

TERRA doesn't really know any other models. Heh.

**FAQ**

Q) If Schoolgirl is such a bad mode, why is it an option?

A) True, we really don't like it at all; it's not good for your TERRA unit at all. The reason however is because TERRA in the series does become this weird schoolgirl and if we didn't include that mode, we'd be sued.

Q) Why?

A) Cuz TERRA becomes a schoolgirl at the end of Season Five; it's canon. And if we didn't include it, it'd be ignoring that fact and we'd be sued by DC Comics.

Q) And what about Apprentice and Runaway?

A) Same word, different question; canon.

Q) What kind of food does TERRA like?

A) Anything Tamaranean. (For example, stuff that tastes like sushi + ice cream.) She also likes apple pie.

Q) So what powers does TERRA have anyone? You never specified in the actual manual.

A) ~incredulous look~ HAVE YOU SEEN THE SHOW/READ THE COMICS?!!!! SHE'S A GEOMANCER YA DOPE!!!

Q) Oh…oops

A) Yeah- oops. -mutters- Loser…

**TROUBLESHOOTING**

**Problem**: TERRA is missing!

**Solution**: Is your local BEAST BOY unit missing as well? They probably went to the deserted (yet still-working) theme park together. Make sure to override and replace the passwords and locks in your home; TERRA might've just betrayed you.

**Problem**: TERRA can't control her powers and just made my dog's house collapse. What should I do?

**Solution**: Get her trained and fast! We highly recommend our "How to Train a Geomancer" video. (See back of manual for details.)

**FINAL NOTE**

We at Titans Go! Inc. hope you and your TERRA model enjoy many long years together and order more Teen Titans models soon. –Cheesy grin-

**"How to Train a Geomancer" Video**- Just twenty easy workouts to make sure you geomancer is whipped into shape and controlling his/her powers easily! And each is only forty seven and a half minutes long! It is easy and fun to do! AND it's only four easy payments of $13.99 (plus shipping and handling.) Call 1-800-HTTAGV to find out how to order!

* * *

**A/N**: Again, sorry if I forgot anything. Thanks for reading though! I'll hopefully be able to get CYBORG up…relatively soon. Within this year is hopeful. ;D If anyone has any ideas for troubleshooting, FAQ's, settings, etc, just tell me. I don't really have a lot of them. :(

Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!

-Adren


	6. CYBORG

_A/N: Many thanks to G. Login and FanficLoverGirl for their continued support throughout these chapters. My deep apologies for the extreme lateness of CYBORG. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

_(lalalala)_

**CYBORG: OWNER'S GUIDE AND MAINTENANCE MANUAL **

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the Teen Titan, CYBORG. We would appreciate it greatly if you would take the time to read this manual (below) to ensure you have a trouble-free (excepting fangirl attacks) long life with your model.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION**

**Name**: CYBORG; half man, half robot. A.K.A. Victor Stone

**Type**: Human, Male

**Manufacturing Company**: Titans Go! Inc.

**Height**: 6.4"

**Controls**: Your CYBORG unit is voice-activated for your enjoyment and his modes can be switched by a cute little switch on his back.

**ACCESSORIES **

Because CYBORG is, well a cyborg, he doesn't really change outfits very often. Well, pretty much never. Thus, no accessories for CYBORG. :(

**SETTINGS**

Now the settings part is totally different for our dear CYBORG. Yay!

**Titan: **CYBORG is basically CYBORG here; no frills, no added sweeteners, or crazy OOC traits. All man here. (Or rather, all Cyborg.)

**Stone [normal]: **(As seen in _Deception_.) Stone will look like CYBORG "unplugged" as Raven so aptly put it. He'll be a strapping young African American man, often wearing muscle shirts and tight pants.

**Stone [Fighting]**: (As seen in _Deception_.) CYBORG as Stone [fighting] will look like a humanized rock…seriously. He's a man looking like Stone/Cyborg, but with an azure rock skin. And a rockin' silver cirlet; ow ow!

**Titananimal**: (As seen in _Bunny Raven_) In this mode, CYBORG turns into a tutu-wearing CyBear. This mode is a bit stressful for your CYBORG unit, but is very fun to watch so go ahead and use it!

**Barbarian:** (As seen in _Cyborg the Barbarian) _All men have some kind of beserker/barbarian mode, but CYBORG'S is genuine!

**Vic:** CYBORG as Vic doesn't appear in the animated series, but we at TitansGo! Inc. have decided that since CYBORG is so special, he'll get this mode. Basically, this is pre-series, meaning CYBORG looks like Stone [normal], except he's actually real. Vic will be really into athletics, strong, and with have no memory of the crash that killed his normal body.

-Note- settings/modes switched by switch on CY'S back.

**TRAITS**

**Mechanic**: As most know, CYGBORG has a bit of an obsession with the T-Car. This is due to his love of mechanics and other types of technology. (Well, he is half robot remember.)

**Competitive**: Whether its stomping ROBIN at video games or arguing with BEAST BOY about the goodness of meat, CYBORG seems to be competitive. That is one of the reasons he coaches Little League now (as seen in _Overdrive_.)

**Hero**: Well, CYBORG _is_ a Titan…what else is there to say?

**Chef**: Although he does a have a huge obsession with meat, CYBORG also can excel at making other dishes, such as waffles (another great love of his) and French toast. Just don't bring up tofu…he doesn't like that stuff.

**COMPACTIBILITY WITH OTHER MODELS**

CYBORG loves Jinx…and Bumblebee…and Sarasism…and hey, some people even say that he likes Raven! 0_0 Yeah, weird, we know.

CYBORG basically will get along with anyone, except for Bumblebee and villains. Bumblebee and him are just…like oil and water. They don't mix. Villains you can figure out why. (However, he has special issues with Brother Blood, Atlas, and Gizmo.)

**FAQ**

Q) CYBORG wants to order the Maximum-7 chip. He says its compatible with all of his systems but it looks dangerous to me.

A) Don't let CYBORG order it! CYBORG will abuse the Max-7 and it will suck all of the fun from him. (Like, he won't like eating anymore! -gasp-)

Q) What is this guy Atlas's deal?

A) Atlas is highly competitive and a sore loser. He will stop at nothing to prove that he is the greater robot. (Despite the fact that Cy is a cyborg, not a robot.)

Q) What if CYBORG gets a computer virus? (It was _so_ BEAST BOY'S fault!)

A) -shakes head- Not good. The only thing to do while the rest of the Titans distract CYBORG, get BEAST BOY and Gizmo to go inside of CYBORG and rid the virus. (Just keep Gizmo from shutting down CYBORG permanently)

Q) What is up with Brother Blood's weird fascination with CYBORG?

A) Unlike all the other students Blood has dealt with, he can never brainwash CYBORG because either the robotic side of CY repels Blood or his human side. Thus, Blood can't stand CYBORG and tries desperately to figure out how CYBORG defies him. ….And then he turns himself into a weird type of cyborg. Creepy…

Q) CYBORG is speaking some strange language that I don't recognize at all. What is it?

A) More than likely, it's Tamaranean. STARFIRE is teaching it to him. :)

**TROUBLESHOOTING**

**Problem**: CYBORG is being chased by a horde of angry Japanese chefs!

**Solution**: CYBORG was overeating at the all-you-can-eat in Tokyo right? Well, after finding BEAST BOY, they should run and hide behind a magazine stand. Once they find out ROBIN has been arrested, they'll have more things to worry about.

**Problem**: I can't find CYBORG anywhere! I think Mumbo may have taken him when the Titans were fighting in the junkyard.

**Solution**: Don't be so sure. Go to the dumpster and rummage around down there. It's possible Fixit has taken him in for "repairs". Make sure CYBORG shows Fixit how life really is though, before CYBORG is turned into a complete robot.

**Problem**: the T-Car is missing and CYBORG is crying for his 'baby'.

**Solution**: Seek RAVEN'S help. She's a good partner for this type of chase. (Although if you are not a RAVENxCYBORG shipper, beware putting these two together.)

**Problem**: CYBORG quit the team!

**Solution**: He'll come around, especially if its something as petty as messing up a Sonic Boom with ROBIN. (Which probably is the reason.) Just wait for a fight with Plasmus gets out of hand, and then CYBORG will come back to the team.

**FINAL NOTE**

We at TitansGo! Inc. hope you enjoy many years with your CYBORG model and ask that you order our other models soon because well…we're just cool and so are our TT models. –cheesy smiles abound-

_(lalalala)_

_A/N: Due to my lack of creativity, I will not be writing the Teen Titans models as a set. G. Login first came up with the idea and if someone else ends up writing it, please send me the link! But make sure to credit G. Login._

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for this fic; I really appreciate it. :)_

_-AdrenalineRush16_


End file.
